ptdfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jak w komiksie...
Jak w komiksie... to czwarta książka z serii Nowe Przygody Trzech Detektywów. Została napisana przez Williama McCay'a w 1989r., a przełożona na polski przez Iwonę Libuchą w 1999r. Informacje Opis Jupiter, Pete i Bob zyskują możliwość szybkiego zarobienia gotówki, odkupują za marne grosze komiksy od wujostwa Jupitera, które mogą być warte znacznie więcej. Detektywi pojawiają się na KonMiKomie. Gdy już próbują coś sprzedać, nagle pojawia się postać w stroju Szkarłatnego Upiora. Wyrzuca na podłogę kulki, które wytwarzają dym i gdy nikt nic nie widzi, zabiera komiksy. Na chłopców czeka nowa zagadka do rozwiązania. Bohaterowie *Jupiter Jones *Tytus Jones *Pete Crenshaw *Hans Schmid *Konrad Schmid *Matylda Jones *Bob Andrews *Kelly Madigan (wspomniana) *Axel Griswold *Dan DeMento *Steve Tresh *Frank Carne *'Lori' *Hunter *Leo Rottweiler *Rainey Fields *Sax Sendler (epizodycznie) *Purvis Rozdziały :1. Komiksy! (Comix!) Tytus Jones przywiózł do Składu Złomu mase dziwnych rzeczy. W tym, znalazła się skrzynia napakowana komiksami. Jupiter postanowił odkupić je od wujostwa i sprzedać z zyskiem. Pożyczył pieniądze od Pete'a i Boba i obiecał podzielić zyski z komiksów na trzy. Jeszcze tego wieczoru, pojechali samochodem Drugiego Detektywa do Hotelu Grand Plaza w Los Angeles, gdzie odbywał się Kongres Miłośników Komiksów. Gdy chłopcy wsiadali do windy, wpadli na człowieka, któremu mięso odchodziło od kości. :2. Ubijmy interes (Let's Make a Deal) Okazało się, że potworem był to tylko człowiek z realistycznym kostiumem, jednak i tak sprawiał okropne wrażenie. Chłopcy dostali się na KonMiKom i skierowali się do stoiska Kamikaze Komics, jednak gdy zobaczyli, jak zdzierają pieniądze z klientów, postanowili sprzedać komiksy gdzie indziej. Trafili do "Komiksowego Imperium Szalonego Dana". Gdy Jupiter zaczął z nim handlować, potrąciła go tajemnicza postać w masce czaszki i po chwili stoisko ogarnął czarny dym. :3. Całopalenie (Burned!) Chwile po tym, jak dym zaczął opadać, Szalony Dan wpadł w szał, wiele jego komiksów zostało skradzionych. Nie ukradł jednak najdroższego egzemplarza, wziął pare innych najprawdopodobniej przez to, że w dymie nic nie widział. Detektywi zaproponowali pomoc Danowi. W tym czasie, na kongresie pojawił się Steve Tresh, który odkupił od jednego chłopca własne rysunki. Koło niego, pojawił się Frank Carne, a chwile potem Axel Griswold. Chłopcy porozmawiali chwilę z kierownikiem, po czym postanowili przeszukać pokój Tresha. Spytali w recepcji o numer i po chwili stali przed drzwiami do pokoju 318. Zamek był za nowoczesny, chłopcy weszli do otwartego pokoju koło i Pete przeskoczył z jednego balkonu na drugi. Gdy przeszukiwał mieszkanie, zaatakował go ktoś w stroju Żabiego Mutanta i zrzucił z balkonu. Pete spadł z trzeciego piętra. :4. Zadziwiające opowieści (Astounding Stories) Pete Crenshaw cudem uniknął uderzenia w ziemię i wpadł do basenu. Gdy chłopcy starali się wyjaśnić między sobą sytuację, wpadł na nich kierownik hotelu. Jupiter starał się wykorzystać upadek Pete'a przeciw mężczyźnie, dopomógł chłopcom także Axel. Kierownik kongresu dał im pokój w hotelu. Później, chłopcy z pomocą Lori dowiedzieli się, że Frank Carne, z którym chcieli porozmawiać był w restauracji. Spotkali go tam i zaczeli zadawać mu kilka pytań, mogących pomóc sprawie. Gdy Frank miał wrócić na film do kina, Jupiter zauważył Leo Rottweilera, który zniszczył karierę Steve'a Tresha i rozpoznał w nim człowieka, którego spotkali przy stoisku Szalonego Dana. W tej samej chwili, pojawił się Tresh, który był wściekły z powodu włamania do jego pokoju. :5. Dziwaczne typy (Weird People) Axel Griswold starał się powstrzymać Tresha przed wejściem do restauracji, wolał, by rozmowa odbyła się w innym miejscu. Wściekły rysownik poszedł zająć się pracą. Axel zrozumiał, że musi być zdesperowany i potrzebuje pieniędzy, skoro został po czymś takim. Zaprosił chłopców na wieczorny bankiet i wrócił do pracy. Jupiter postanowił, że muszą wrócić do domu, żeby spakować się. Podczas jazdy, rozmawiali o tym, kto według nich jest podejrzany. W drodze powrotnej, chłopcy zatrzymali się w Santa Monica, trafili tam na Szalonego Dana, z którym chwilę porozmawiali. :6. Sztuczka i - sztuczki (Arts and Craftiness) Chłopcy wrócili do hotelu. Po odstawieniu bagaży, skierowali się do sali, w której byli wszyscy rysownicy. Postanowili przepytać ich. Zaczęli od Steve'a Tresha, Bob prosto z mostu spytał go, gdzie wtedy był. Mężczyzna powiedział, że w tym samym miejscu co obecnie i spławił chłopaka. Później, spotkali Huntera, przyjaciela Franka, który zaprowadził ich do Sali Złotej, gdzie stacjonowało Heroic Comics. Była tam też Rainey Fields przebrana za Gwiezdną Dziewczynę. Jupiter porozmawiał z Leo Rottweilerem, który powiedział, że podczas kradzieży kłócił się z Frankiem przy sali kinowej. Chłopcy spotkali Axela, który nie zgadzał się z alibi Tresha. :7. Bankiet (Dinner and a Show) Chłopcy postanowili sprawdzić alibi Tresha i Leo podczas bankietu. Pete poszedł porozmawiać z fanami, Bob z Frankiem Carne, a Jupiter natrafił na Rainey. Z trudem, udało mu się z nią porozmawiać. Nie dowiedział się jednak zbyt wiele. Po chwili, spotkał Boba, który potwierdził alibi Leo. Zaprowadził go do stołu, przy którym był Frank. Tymczasem, Tresh pokłócił się z Leo i pobiliby się, gdyby nie zostali rozdzieleni. Chłopcy zjedli coś, po czym rozpoczęły się przemówienia. Tresh był pierwszy i opowiadał o tym, że wymyślił nowego bohatera oraz opisywał zalety niezależnej twórczości. Chłopcy odstawili przesłuchanie go na następny dzień. Gdy wszyscy poza Jupiterem zasneli, do ich pokoju ktoś się wkradł. :8. Atak cyklopa mordercy (Attack of the Killer Cyclops) Jupiter chcąc zapalić światło, zrzucił lampkę budząc przyjaciół. Rozpoczęła się walka w ciemnościach, włamywacz zdołał uciec. Wybiegł przez wyjście awaryjne do garażu, gdzie dogonił go Pete. Chłopak został mocno uderzony. Tajemnicza postać wsiadła do samochodu i odjechała. Chłopcy zauważyli, że była to ciemna furgonetka z jednym przepalonym reflektorem. Gdy zauważyli, że nie mają kluczy do pokoju i są w piżamach, zrobiło im się trochę głupio. Po chwili, znaleźli Steve'a Tresha, rysownik został pobity. We czwórkę poszli do pokoju Leo Rottweilera. Axel Griswold zaprzeczył jednak winy Leo, mężczyzna nie mógł zaatakować Steve'a, przez ostatnie pół godziny był w swoim pokoju. :9. Sprzeczne tropy (Different Strokes) Jupiter obudził się wcześnie rano i nie budząc swoich przyjaciół poszedł na basen. Chciał odświeżyć tam swój umysł, przy pływaniu lepiej myślał. Nim wszedł do wody, spotkał Axela i powiedział mu, jak przebiega ich śledztwo. Gdy zaczął pływać, dołączyła się do niego pewna dziewczyna, która była od niego dużo lepsza. Po pływaniu, położyła się na leżaku koło torby plażowej. Gdy przewróciła ją przypadkiem, Jupiter zauważył komiksy, w których były ich wizytówki, skradzione komiksy. :10. Dziewczyna o wielu twarzach (A Girl of Many Faces) Jupiter chciał wygarnąć dziewczynie kradzież komiksów, jednak okazało się, że była to Rainey Fields. Chłopak zdziwił się ale nie zatrzymał. Na początku, nie mogli się zrozumieć, Jupiterowi chodziło o komiksy, a Rainey myślała, że chodzi o to, że nie jest ubrana w strój superbohaterki, jak ma w kontrakcie. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że nie ma nic wspólnego z tymi komiksami i oddała je Jupiterowi. Podejrzenie Głównego Detektywa spadło na jej matkę. :11. Reklama przede wszystkim! (Publicity Fiends) Jupiter przyszedł do pokoju hotelowego i pokazał chłopakom znalezione komiksy. Gdy trójka myślała, co robić dalej, zadzwonił Sax Sendler, który potrzebował Boba w pracy. Chłopcy postanowili pojechać do niego w trójkę. Zabrali od niego próbkę i dostarczyli adresatowi. W drodze powrotnej, zatrzymali się w Santa Monica, przystaneli przy sklepie Dana i zobaczyli zieloną furgonetkę, prawdopodobnie tę samą, która prawie by ich nie przejechała poprzedniego dnia. Wrócili do hotelu w Los Angeles. Jak się okazało, wedle przypuszczeń Jupitera matka Rainey zrobiła szum z powodu komiksów znalezionych przez jej córkę. Chciała wypożyczyć je na sesję zdjęciową. Gdy Jupiter podchodził do Gwiezdnej Dziewczyny, żeby je dać, coś porwało ją w windzie. :12. Jupiter śpieszy na ratunek (Jupe to the Rescue) Gdy tylko osoba z windy zaatakowała Rainey, Trzej Detektywi pobiegli jej z pomocą. Nie zdążyli dobiec do windy, ale zeszli awaryjnym wyjściem do podziemnego parkingu. Zobaczyli, że zaatakował ją Dan DeMento. Jupiterowi i Pete'owi udało się razem go zatrzymać, podczas gdy Bob pomógł dziewczynie. Rainey szybko wróciła na górę, bała się reakcji matki, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Gdy wszystko zdawało się, że to Dan jest winny, ten wszystkiego się wyparł i powiedział, że myślał, że dziewczyna coś ukrywała i chciał ją przepytać na osobności. Przyznał, że to on włamał się do ich pokoju, ale zrobił to dlatego, że pokój przylegał do pokoju Tresha. Gdy Pete spytał go o ten sam komiks z różnymi cenami, wyjaśnił, że skradziony komiks "Qupy Śmiechu" miał autograf rysownika. :13. Zwykły uścisk dłoni (Rainey Shows Her Hand) Chłopcy nie dowierzali Danowi. Mimo, że nie byli miłośnikami komisków, wiedzieli, że Tresh nie podpisywał swoich komiksów. Mężczyzna wytłumaczył, że było to wydanie sprzed incydentu z wydawnictwem. Chłopcy postanowili porozmawiać ze Stevem. Wchodząc na KonMiKom musieli odświeżyć stemple, za następną opłatą. Rysownika nie było jednak, recepcjonistka powiedziała, że wybrał się na ważne spotkanie. Detektywi zostawili mu wiadomość i wrócili do stoiska Szalonego Dana. W tym czasie, chciał z nim pohandlować chłopiec, który "przypadkiem" przewrócił stolik sprzedawcy i najprawdopodobniej coś mu zabrał. Po chwili, pojawiła się Rainey. Dan przeprosił ją za wszystko. Jupiter zaprosił dziewczynę na lunch. Pod koniec, gdy wyciągnęła rękę na pożegnanie, zauważył coś. Przypomniał sobie, że złodziej komiksu nie miał stempla na ręce, czyli sprawca pracował w hotelu. :14. Nieudana transakcja (A Dead Deal) Jupiter wytłumaczył Rainey dokładniej, co odkrył. Po chwili, pobiegł powiedzieć to swoim przyjaciołom. W tej samej chwili, w której pojawił się on, przyszedł także Steve Tresh. Mężczyzna powiedział, że nie podpisywał żadnego komiksu. Chłopcy dowiedzieli się od Dana, że komiks chciał odkupić ten sam, który go wcześniej sprzedał - Leo Rottweiler. Całą grupą, razem z Rainey która nagle się pojawiła poszli do mężczyzny. Ten przyznał, że chciał odkupić komiks, ponieważ Kamikaze Komics chciało go kupić za wyższą cenę. Jupiterowi zaczęło się wszystko układać. :15. Wyprawa do gniazda żmij (Big Shop of Horrors) Cała grupa poszła na stoisko Kamikaze Komics. Byl przy nim wielki tłum. Firma zrobiła ogromne przeceny, przez co miała naprawdę wielu klientów. Jupiter chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej, wpadł na sprzedawce i był zmuszony kupić coś, kupił komiks Stellary. Gdy dowiedzieli się o "specjalnym towarze", postanowili dostać się do głównego sklepu Kamikaze Komics. Steve, Dan i Jupiter weszli do środka, Rainey miała odwracać uwagę, a Bob i Pete na wszelki wypadek zostali na zewnątrz. Trójka dostała się do piwnicy, gdzie była rozebrana drukarka. Odkryli, że prowadzi się tu produkcje podróbek komiksów. Nim zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić, zatrzymał ich pracujący tu Purvis. :16. Uderz i w nogi! (Hit and Run) Jupiter, a po chwili także Bob i Pete zaczęli walczyć z oprychami. Po długiej walce, udało im się i wyszli z piwnicy. Dowiedzieli się także, że Kamikaze Komics chcieli prowadzić nielegalną produkcję komiksów z drukarnią na Taiwanie. Chłopcy wrócili do hotelu, żeby wyjawić całą prawdę. Odkryli, kto i jak przebrany za Szkarłatnego Upiora ukradł komiksy Dana - był to Axel Griswold. Teraz, chcieli tylko złapać go na gorącym uczynku. :17. Wykurzyć szczura! (Smoking Out a Rat) Axel wbiegł do sali kinowej jak opentany. Nie chciał, by pożar spalił jego kradzione komiksy, podczas pożaru mogło przecież wszystko wyjść na jaw. Zabrał je spod projektora i został nakryty. Trzech Detektywów z Rainey, Steve'm, Danem i Frankiem już na niego czekali. By uciec, rzucił bombe dymną. Gdy fani filmu poprawiali projektor, wszyscy pobiegli za Griswoldem na parking. Zatarasowali mu drogę, a przy tym zniszczyli auto. Mężczyzna został złapany. :18. Wszystko w normie (Business As Usual) Po złapaniu Alexa Griswolda, wszystko wróciło do normy. Mimo to, KonMiKom trwał. Jedynie stoisko Kamikaze Komics zostało zamknięte, a w tym czasie u Dana DeMento było najwięcej klientów. Mężczyzna dał premie chłopcom i trzysta dolarów za ich komiksy zmienił w osiemset. Detektywi podzielili się zarobkami, a Jupiter postanowił wydać wszystko podczas dnia z Rainey. Czas i miejsce akcji Ogólnie, czas akcji trwa tylko trzy dni KonMiKomu, zorganizowane w sierpniu, jednak pierwszy rozdział miał miejsce nieokreślony czas przed nim. Głównym miejscem akcji jest Hotel Grand Plaza, chłopcy podczas akcji książki po pojawieniu się w nim tylko trzykrotnie z niego wychodzą. Ciekawostki *W niemieckim wydaniu, książka Jak w komiksie... rozpoczyna serię Nowe Przygody Trzech Detektywów. Inne Tłumaczenia *Angielski - Funny Business (dosł. Śmieszny biznes) *Niemiecki - Die Comic-Diebe (dosł. Złodziej komiksów) Odniesienia Nawigacja de:Die Comic-Diebe Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Nowe Przygody Trzech Detektywów Kategoria:Jak w komiksie... Kategoria:Autorstwo Williama McCay'a